Jinxed
by monochrome tea
Summary: Selene is shipped off to the Black Order and after her first mission in Europe, recurring memories of pain and betrayal lace themselves inside her dreams. What does it all mean, and why are the Noahs so interested in her? OCxTyki, Lavi.
1. Whats your name?

So I just came to a conclusion that I'm going to rewrite Cursed chapter by chapter. I think it'll be easier if I just restart to the beginning… like a drug addict getting over crack? I dunno. Its 6AM and I'm usually not sane at this hour, so if I say anything weird please take no account to it.

I'm going to post the new Cursed as a new story and name it... Jinxed. Eh heh.

--

The lustful smell of coffee drifted through the library, the source coming from a tray which held about four mugs, all of them ranging in size, style, and condition. One was purple with flowers hand painted on the front, shaped more like a bowl than a cup. Two were standard issued mugs from the kitchens, completely white with the American Branch's logo on the front. Save for a few chips at the top, they looked rather professional. The last was completely black with a kitten (yes, a cat) with its tongue hanging out, eyes wide and shiny. This last cup shouldn't have belonged to a general, but it did. I still can't believe that someone who looked like a grizzly bear and had a voice like sand paper to match liked cats a little too much. In his room he had at least a colony, all of them rescued from missions that we had here in the states. The American Branch of the Black Order was located in the East Coast in the one city that echoed through most of the world: New York. It was the main gateway into the United States and with such a large population on a little island, there were a lot of akuma outbreaks. The American Branch had their offices located not in a building (there wasn't enough room) but underground where there was enough space for its three hundred man occupants. The only way to get in was to either go through an intricate line of sewers, or to just go through a condemned building which was on the streets of New York. It was hard work for us exorcists over here in the states to cover, well… all of these goddamn states. We only had about two generals and ten exorcists at our disposal. About four of those ten exorcists were new and their synchronization rates were below thirty percent at the moment.

With the Panic of 1893 there was a thick depression going on through the country. The akuma births were on the rise, so the eight of us exorcists (including the generals) who could function were being sent out at all hours. The longest any of us stayed in HQ was three to five hours. In that time frame we got checkups as well as our Innocence and uniforms. After that we got our mission briefings and left before anyone would welcome us 'home'. Sometimes when we were out in the west coast we didn't have the luxury of getting our things fixed. We usually traveled with just a finder since there were so many missions to go around. I guess I can say we're a tough bunch of cookies but I don't want to go bragging now.

"Hey, tomcat. Stop staring at the ceiling like you're lost and give me my coffee!"

I blinked, my blurred vision focusing on the chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. I didn't realize that I had dazed off. I guess I needed more than three hours of sleep. My eyes rested on the grizzly bear and a firm frown plastered onto my face. "Take your goddamn coffee!" I said, slamming the mug on his desk, coffee bouncing out from the slam and landing on his papers.

"HEY! I don't want to hear those foul words coming from my student!" He barked, wiping the papers so hard that they tore a little.

I merely rolled my eyes and delivered the coffee to the three others in the room. Two of them were from the science department and the other was one of our nurses. They all thanked me, taking no notice to the little outburst. They were all too busy to bother with me and my teachers love hate relationship. I leaned the tray against my stomach, walking lazily back over to my teachers desk. He ignored me, back facing me as he looked at a book and scribbled something down on the coffee stained paper. I sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, hand running down the loose ponytail in the back. It was a thing I always had to do. When I touched my hair at all I also had to check on my ponytail. My lips twitched as silence thickened in the study room again. "What are you doing?" I asked, squinting down at the papers.

"Nothing." He said, slamming the book shut with the papers inside so that I couldn't see. Why was he being all secretive? It was probably a research paper on cats or something stupider. My teacher stood from his seat, towering over me like an old oak tree. I hated being only 5'7"; almost everyone was taller than me. He scratched his short salt and pepper colored hair and began to walk towards the door. I figured I should follow, so I did like a good little student. We left the study hall and right outside in the corridor my teacher stopped so I ended up slamming face first into his back.

"Selene, you're going to be shipped out soon." He said.

I rubbed my nose which was irritated from being slammed against a hard surface. "Yea, so? I always get shipped out. Why are you telling me the obvious?" I asked, feeling that there was going to be a little surprised as to where I was being shipped. What, did Canada need something now?

"Come on, walk and talk with me." My teacher merely replied, starting back up on his walking. He didn't say anything for a while until he had taken exactly fifteen steps forward, "You know the Black Order is the main hub for all of our operations, right?"

"Yea…"

"Well, we need a representative over there and you know our branch leader Renee can't go out now. She's too busy and since you're one of our best exorcists we want you to go to the Black Order and represent us."

My eyes widened, and the tray nearly slipped out of my hands. I had to bend down a few times to catch it with my sweaty hands. "W-what?!" I stuttered, "I can't do that! I need to stay here and help out!" I protested.

My teacher shook his head, "No. The akuma reports have gone down so we can spare you."

"Michael!"

"That's General Michael to you." He said with a huff. He always got that way when someone left out 'General' while addressing him.

I merely rolled my eyes. Michael should've known by now that I would probably always forget to call him a General. We walked in silence for a little while before I opened my mouth, "So… when am I leaving?"

"Hm." He scratched his chin and twisted his wrist to glance at the watch strapped there by leather. "In about two hours."

"WHAT?" I screamed. It took me a good hour just to pack, and there were other things to do… goddamn Michael! That blasted man always told me things at the last minute! I shoved the tray violently into his arms and took off down the hall, running as fast as I possibly could. The laughs from my teacher echoed down the hallway after me, and I could hear him say "Good luck!" right before I turned a corner.

--

It was a messy office. A very, very messy office. The walls were covered in book cases that reached up to the ceiling and more books covered the desk centered in the middle of the room. On the floor, mounds of paper covered the black tile which was hard to see at all since it was hidden by the mess. A Chinese man sat in a comfortable, cushioned chair behind the desk, face buried in his arms. A snore escaped from him and he leaned to the side, knocking a pile of books onto the floor.

I sat at the couch sitting in front of the desk, face blank as I stared at the apparent Science Department Supervisor. I had just traveled for a good week just to get to bloody Britain, and here I was waiting for the supervisor to wake up from a nap. What kind of greeting was this? I was expecting something better… not a red carpet welcome, but at least a hand shake would do fine. An Australian man shuffled past me, picking up the books previously dropped on the floor up before setting them back on the cluttered desk. He had bags drooping under his eyes and it was obvious to tell that he hadn't slept in a good week. The spiky brown haired man hunched over Komui, whispering something inaudible to me in his ear. I nearly jumped as the Chinese man sprung to life, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"LENALEEEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL BIG BROTHER YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?"

My eyes were wide and round as the older male wept on his desk. I was trying hard not to stare but it was rather difficult. The brown haired male sighed heavily and started rolling up maps that were hung up behind the supervisor. The Chinese man rubbed his eyes, squinting as he closed his line of vision onto me. He quickly rubbed his face and stood up from his chair, nearly tipping it over. "Hello!" He said, walking over to me in slippers, "My name is Komui Li, I am the Science Department Supervisor. I take it that you're-"

"Selene Lok." I finished for him, folding my hands in my lap. I didn't want to sit here and have any idle chat; I wanted to get straight down to business. "So what will I be doing here?"

Komui picked up an over turned coffee mug, staring inside of it like it would automatically refill itself. He held the mug tightly in his hand as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, you are here to represent the American Branch for now until Renee can come out. Until then we will have you working here like you would over there. We will send you out on missions… you know. The usual." He said, waving the coffee mug in front of the Australian man, "Reever! Coffee!" He commanded.

Reever gave Komui a scowl and snatched the cup out of the man's hands, mumbling as he walked out of the room to get the supervisor more coffee. The Chinese man smiled and crossed his arms against his chest, "Actually we have a mission for you right now."

"Really?" I asked, blinking. That sure was quick.

"Yes. It's in France near the Italian border! How lovely!" Komui sighed happily, wishing he could go. The Chinese man walked back over to the maps, pulling one of France down. He tapped a finger at a black dot on the map, "There is a town called Grenoble in the south-eastern part of France. There has been a report that some type of shield is covering the entire town and it is not permitting original residents to leave. People who were not born in Grenoble can come and go as they please, but for some reason people who were raised there can't. We've had our finders scout out the area and they believe that innocence is at work here."

I nodded my head, taking in everything he said like a sponge did water. "Alright, so when do I leave?" I asked, ready and set to go.

Komui smiled, "Well, aren't you an enthusiastic one!" He said, rolling the map back up, "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning at four am. Just come by here before you leave, alright?" He said, sitting back down in his chair, "You should head down to the dining hall now. It's almost eight… so everyone should be down there eating. Get acquainted with the other exorcists!"

"Alright." I said, standing up and brushing off the gray pants I was wearing. I turned towards the door, and headed out of his office, not sure just where the dining hall was.


	2. Guinea Pig

Maybe if I can update with one chapter a day… I'll get caught up faster! I'll probably burn myself out somewhere along the road.

R&R, plz. I want to know what you guys think of the new Cursed! Not like its any different… I'd just say my writing is different, and Selene. Maybe, I don't know. Maybe, it's a maybe, but I'm not sure.

I just want you all to know that I rarely proof read my work because I'm a really LAZY hobo. So if you find mistakes, feel free to yell at me.

Anyways I got bored and tried looking on Photobucket for pictures of females that look like Selene. This is what I found:

i31./albums/c356/highonshugar/AnimeGirls/thJobae.jpg

I like the hairstyle. I wish Selene had some fashion sense in her to pull that off. Kind of reminds me of Klaud Nine though…

--

Okay, this really wasn't funny now. How were they going to send a newbie off into this maze like place without any directions? They should have given me a map, or something! For Gods sake does anyone have a compass I can borrow? I walked around what I thought was the third floor, trying to figure out where the staircase was. It wasn't until an aroma of cooking drifted past my nostrils that I figured the hallway I was near lead to a staircase, hopefully. I took one step forward and felt someone's presence behind me.

"You better not go that way." I heard a male voice say with a chuckle, "You're new here, I presume?"

I turned around and caught sight of a red haired teenager who looked almost near my age. He was clad in the exorcist issued uniform jacket of the Black Order and he wrote white pants with belted boots. His visible right eye was green, a really pretty color… but his other eye was covered by a black eye patch. I stared at his grinning face and looked away. "I can't find the kitchen." I said, trying not to act stubborn and find the kitchen on my own. That would just be stupid.

"Oh." The red head said, taking a few long strides before towering over me. He glanced down at the elbow blades strapped at the side to my hip and looked back up at me. "So are you a new exorcist or something? I never saw you around before."

"No." I replied flatly, taking a step back. I didn't like to be too close to people. I never trusted anyone. No exorcist could really trust a person. "I'm from the American Branch. I just arrived here a few hours ago…"

"I see!" The teen replied enthusiastically, "Finally we got some more girls! You know, its rather hard working here in the Order. We never have females to- Hey! Where are you going?!"

I had started walking away the moment he mentioned 'more girls'. So that's how it was, eh? I was just seen as another pretty addition to the Order? Not like I was pretty. I was a plain tomboy. The only extraordinary thing about me was my eyes which were hazel, nothing fancy. I could feel pressure on my arm as a hand wrapped around it, and I was very tempted of ripping my arm away from his grip.

"Sorry, I was pretty rude. I haven't even introduced myself yet!"

Oh god, he must be pretty stupid. That's not why he offended me!

"My names Lavi and I'm sorry about the whole girl comment…" He trailed off and continued to grin, "Here, I'll make it up to you and give you a tour of the Order!"

"No, that's okay. Just take me to the kitchen, Lavi." I said, scratching my cheek, "And my names Selene."

"Selene?" Lavi echoed, smiling playfully, "Like the Greek moon goddess?"

"Shutup."

--

Lavi led me to another hallway that had the stair case that led down to the lower floors. I took it all in so I wouldn't need his help again, and before I knew it we were in the dining hall. It was packed, and very noisy. There was the sound of china clattering against the table, laughter, and different languages intermingling in the eating area. I never knew the Order had this many people, but after looking again I saw that a good percent of the people dining in here were wearing beige coats. That was the uniform for Finders. There were also white coats for the Science Department workers, and different colored uniforms for the other departments. Only one table had a few people wearing black coats. So this place had a bunch of finders and department workers… but a small percentage of exorcists? This war looked more in the Earls favor then ever now.

Lavi tugged me over to an open window where someone had just left with an order. He looked inside and smiled at a tall Indian man working behind the scenes. "Hey, Jerry!" He said, looking back at me. "Selene this is where you order your food. You can order anything you want."

"Oooh" A singsong like tone emitted from the kitchen and a head popped out, turning towards my direction. "It's a new exorcist!"

"She's from the American Branch." Lavi commented, smiling at me.

I blushed, not liking all of this new found attention. "Um, hello." I replied, trying to think of what I wanted. Thankfully Lavi went first and ordered so I could have more time to think. Jerry looked at me through his sunglasses, hands cupping his face as he smiled pleasantly at me. "What do you want, sweetie?"

"I don't know." I said honestly, pursuing my lips. "I guess I'll just stick with a simple order and have a baked potato with a side of peas and corn."

Jerry stared at me and smiled more. Didn't he know he was going to get wrinkles from smiling that much? "Okay, sweetie! What about a drink?"

"Oh, I'll have some water."

"Alright!" Jerry said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

I looked over at Lavi and back over at the small number of exorcists. "There's not a lot of exorcists here." I commented.

Lavi blinked and scratched his chin, "Yea I guess so, but there's more. They're just out in the field right now." He said, squinting over at the table. "Yea. Allen isn't here, nor is Lenalee. They're out doing a mission now, but I'm sure you'll meet them later."

I didn't know who those two were but I merely nodded my head out of courtesy. From what I could see there was only three exorcists now at the table. My vision must be getting bad… I could've sworn there were more earlier. I turned around as Jerry came back with all of our orders, a steak for Lavi and a potato for me. He handed us two cups and a pitcher of water and disappeared back inside as a loud banging sound emitted from the kitchen. It sounded like someone just dropped a pile of pots on the ground.

I carried my plate and the pitcher while Lavi carried his plate and the two cups. He led me again and took me over towards the table of exorcists, sitting next to a raven haired male. I sat across from the two and set my stuff down in silence.

"Hey, Yuu!" Lavi said to the Japanese teen.

The Asian exorcist twitched, hands balling up into fists. The chopsticks he held snapped in half as he opened his mouth and started yelling at Lavi. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Lavi smiled weakly and patted the Japanese boy on the shoulder, "Aw, Yuu-kun don't be like that! We have a guest!"

"I COULD CARE LESS!" He yelled, dropping the broken chopsticks in his empty plate before he grabbed the handle of a sword strapped to his back. "I'll slice your face in half if you call me that again!"

"Geez, Kanda calm down!" The red head boy said, not frightened at all by the daggers beaming out of Kanda's eyes. "Selene, this is Kanda. He's always on his period so-"

"Lavi!" Kanda said vehemently through gritted teeth, hand twitching as it gripped the handle of his anti-akuma weapon. Kanda looked at me and shot me a dirty look which I returned with an equal glare. He growled low under his breath and stood up quickly, leaving the table while stomping out of the kitchen.

"Wow. He has serious anger management issues." I said coolly, smashing the middle of the baked potato with a fork. After a made a crater I started putting the peas inside. Okay so I'm weird with my food, leave me alone.

"Yea. Kanda hates it when I call him Yuu. That's his first name." Lavi commented, cutting up his steak.

"Ah... Kanda's always angry about something. Don't mind him if he says something rude." A male exorcist commented. He reminded me of a jester from King Arthur's court, and next to him sat a tall man with things covering his ears. Must be his innocence…

"Selene that's Daisya Barry and Noise Marie. They're Kanda's team mates." Lavi said before stuffing a piece of sliced steak in his mouth.

"Pleasure." I said, stuffing my mouth with food so I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Anyways it was nice meeting you. We gotta go now; we have to head out for a mission." Daisya said before he stood with Marie following silently behind as they departed from the dining hall.

I looked back at Lavi and picked up the pitcher, pouring water in my cup along with his. "It's nice to meet other exorcists." I commented before picking up my glass to drink some water.

Lavi finished chewing his food and swallowed it, "Yea. How many exorcists do you guys have over at the American Branch?"

I blinked and looked up, trying to think. "I think there are only eight of us, I'm not sure." I said before setting my glass back down on the table, "Two of them are Generals. Unfortunately innocence compatible people are hard to find. The two of them have four disciples and they're currently looking for more."

"Wow that must be tough. You have to cover all of the States?" He asked, eye wide.

"Yes, even Canada sometimes." I said, starting on more food, "But they don't have a lot of problems there so missions there are rare."

"I see." Lavi sipped his own cup of water and held out a pinky, pointing it at me, "You must be a tough one then."

I glanced at him, left eyebrow raised, "I guess so." I replied.

--

After dinner I took a nice long shower and even washed my hair which definitely needed to be cleaned. It was kind of oily and it looked gross. I brushed it out and dressed in my night gown which was about the only kind of dress I would wear. Before leaving the woman's bathroom I put my toothbrush in the assigned medical cabinet I was given. It was big so I could fit pretty much all of my hygienic stuff in there. I brushed my teeth; towel dried my hair before brushing it out, and braided it so that it wouldn't be all crazy in the morning. I placed the towels in the dirty laundry basket and left the steam filled room before heading to my own bedroom.

They assigned me a room that was on the same floor as the bathrooms and it made me happy because in the morning I became more direction disoriented. I opened the door to room 403 which had my name labeled on it on a metal plate. I walked inside, shivering at the same time. It was cold while I walked across the concrete floor but my feet got warmer as I stepped on the rug in the middle of the room. It wasn't big or small. It looked about 90 square feet at least. There was a bed pushed up in the corner and a desk that sat under a circular window. I walked further in and was happy to see that someone had put my luggage on the bed, how thoughtful. I threw the suitcases off and pulled back the covers. Soon after I fell onto the hard mattress and laid the covers over me before I drifted off into a heavy slumber. I guess I was pretty worn out and didn't even know.

I felt like I had only slept five minutes before someone started pounding on my bedroom door. I rolled over and groaned, sitting up in my bed before scratching my head. My hair was still damp, and the pillow I slept on was in the same state. I slid out of the bed and shuffled toward the door, yawning as I opened it. "What?"

An old man with a white moustache stood outside of my door, wearing a Finder uniform. His hands were clamped around the phone box straps and he had an annoyed look on his face. "Miss Selene, do you know what time it is?"

"No." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Its 3 AM. Don't you have an alarm clock?"

My eyes widened, "Oh shit!" I said before slamming the door shut on the Finders face. I quickly changed clothes and opened it again, pulling my hair out of the braid it was in. "I'm sorry!" I apologized, stumbling out of the doorway.

"Where are you going, Miss Selene?" The old man asked as I shuffled to the bathroom.

"I have to brush my teeth!" I said stubbornly before disappearing inside. I didn't come out for ten minutes and when I did the Finder looked even more peeved. We rushed to the Science Department and when we got there I was shocked to see that people were even up at this hour. The workers looked more so like ghosts, what with their pale faces and baggy eyes. I walked over to Komui who was leaning up against Reever and trying to get in a few minutes of sleep.

Reever looked up at me and pushed Komui off of his shoulder, "Supervisor, Selene is here." He said, exhaustion dripping in his tone.

"Huh?" Komui mumbled, looking at me while his beret slipped down the side of his head. "Oh… hello Selene." He mumbled with a yawn, "We have a new uniform for you…" He turned around slowly and looked around. "Someone get the new uniform I made for Selene!"

A curly haired male came shuffling towards Komui with a uniform folded in his hands. He had thick glasses on that seemed to make his eyes look like swirls to me. He held up the uniform, arms shaking. "Here you go… chief…"

Komui took the uniform and shoved it into my hands. "Here, go change over there in the curtain area and let me see how it looks on you." He said before stumbling over to a chemistry set where he picked up a pitcher labeled 'coffee'. I obeyed and rushed to the curtain area, changing without even thinking twice about whether someone would peek or not. The guys here were moving slower than snails so they probably wouldn't even bother to peek. I pulled out the first layer of the uniform that looked like a body suit. It was completely white with black decorating the sides and it looked like it had no straps. I slipped into it and pulled it up before pulling the zipper that was at the bottom of my stomach up. This white and black body suit was strapless and it looked a little girly for my taste but it was rather comfortable. I picked up the black jacket I had dropped on the floor and put my arms through the sleeves, taking a glance over at the mirror that I failed to notice before.

The new exorcist uniform I was given looked totally different from the ones I saw people wear earlier. The one I was wearing now looked like a tailcoat. Now that I had that on, the body suit I was wearing underneath didn't make me look too feminine. I buttoned up the front of the tail coat which only covered my chest area and after I strapped on a specially made belt that held my elbow blades for me. I picked up my previous clothes and didn't bother folding them before I pulled the curtain aside. I nearly pulled the curtain back over me as a group of scientists were huddled together, waiting for me to present myself.

"Oh, the new uniforms look so good!" Someone commented.

"I know!" Komui said, now pepped up from coffee, "They're more durable and flexible now!" He said proudly, looking me up and down. "Oh I forgot your shoes" Komui held out his hand and someone gave him a pair of heeled boots with straps. I blinked and wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to put those on. He handed them to me and I reluctantly put them on. They made me look taller now, but surprisingly they were comfortable. The boots only went up to the back of my leg and as I studied them Komui stood proudly as he examined his work.

"Yes, yes. These will do just fine! They look good, but I need you to test them for me Selene on the battlefield!"

I sighed heavily. So I was just the guinea pig? "Alright." I said as someone took my old clothes from me and disappeared. "I better get going now."

"Wait, one more thing!" Komui said, rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out a black device that was in the shape of an octagon and handed it to me.

"What is th-" my question was answered as the device in my hand flared to life. Its eye opened and it outstretched its black wings, fluttering them as it flew up and hovered around my face.

"That's a golem, Selene. Now introduce yourself!"

"Er… hello. My name is Selene Lok."

The black golem's eye glowed red and it fluttered around my head. "Voice recognized." It said monotonously.

Komui smiled happily, "That's your golem now! It will only work with you! You can use it to communicate on the battle field with your finder and even use it to call us!" He said, patting me on the shoulder. "You better go now! Its 3:35!"

"Crap!" I said, running out of the department. The Finder followed me and the golem merely sat on my shoulder while I ran out of the room.

"Good luck!" I heard Komui call out to me. I thanked him under my breath, because I was going to need some luck.


	3. My Butterfly

Can I do it

Can I do it? Two chapters in one day? I think I can! Bwahahaha!

By the way that image url got messed up. Please add in Photobucket . com after i31. Thanks

--

The train station was a good ten miles away from the Black Order. We took an underground water way into the city and from there we ran all the way to the station. Luckily we got there five minutes before the trains departure. We boarded and I rolled my eyes as the ticket man demanded for our tickets. "See this?" I asked, pointing at the rose cross on my chest.

"O-oh! I apologize!" The blond man said, bowing before he escorted us to a first class room. He apologized about five times before finally leaving us in peace. I sat down next to the window and my golem started fluttering around the room like a crazed bird. That thing was going to get on my nerves soon. The old Finder sat his phone box down on the seat and stretched out his back before sitting across from me. I stared out the window as the train finally began moving and we both sat there for a good hour before I felt something heavy pressing down in my lower stomach region. I sighed and remembered that I had forgotten to go to the bathroom before we left.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked while I got up.

"I believe the closest one is in the second class car." The Finder replied, taking out a book to read from his coat of many pockets.

"Thanks." I mumbled before leaving the room. It took me a few minutes before I found the restroom and when I did I ran into the nearest stall. I emerged from it after flushing the toilet and went to the sink, washing my hands thoroughly. I looked at myself in the mirror, frowning at my hair. I didn't have time to put it up like I usually did, so it was hanging around my face. The ends were curled and I actually looked like a girl for once. I shrugged and dried my hands on the towel next to me and left. Once I was outside I looked around and licked my lips. We had a long time before we would arrive at the coast to catch a small ferry that would take us to France so I figured it wouldn't hurt to do a little exploring.

I moved through the second class car and got a few looks. Must be the uniform. There were babies wailing, chattering, coughing, singing, and more noises in the cramped car. I went quickly through the aisle and slid the next door open, walking through it and slamming the door behind me shut. Ah, peace and quiet.

"Hey, woman. Get off of my cards."

I glanced down at my feet and saw that I had stepped on some stray cards. I frowned and moved, taking one that had stuck itself to the bottom of my heel off before throwing it back at the man who had just called me woman. I looked at the thick spectacled man and glared. "Maybe you shouldn't keep your cards everywhere!"

He smirked, twisting a strand of his already curly black hair, "You American?" He asked, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he looked at me with dark eyes.

"Yea, why?" I asked, figuring later that it was my accent. Duh, Selene.

"You wanna play a game of poker?" He asked with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He took a little smoke from it and blew it out towards me, eyes staring intently at the blades on my side.

"I don't gamble." I said before turning away to go back to my cabin.

"Such a typical woman." He said with a sigh, grinning as I slipped down to the floor and sat down Indian style. I looked at him and placed my hands on the ground. "My names Selene, you bastard."

"Pleasure to meet you, Selene." He said, shuffling the cards in his hands, "Names Tyki." He replied before blowing out a puff of smoke right in my face, causing my eyes to water.

--

I'm not exactly sure how I got suckered in to playing Poker, but I did. Good thing Michael was a big party guy so I knew how to play, at least. He always dragged his students around to different illegal gambling matches and made us watch as he crushed the competition. He always said that it was important to know how to play cards because you never knew when you were going to get suckered into a match. I stared at the cards in my hands intently and glanced over at Tyki, feeling pretty nervous. We were just betting the things we owned that had a high value. I set the cards down which were four pairs of the same number and a stray seven. What was that called again? Four of a kind?

"Heh." Tyki chuckled and laid down his cards, "Straight Flush, I win." He said contently, holding out his hand. "Gimme those blades, girlie."

I glared at him, "No. I can't give you these." I said stubbornly, unzipping my coat. "Take this, it has silver on it." I said before throwing it at him. Tyki took the coat to examine it before setting it to the side. He looked at my bare shoulders and whistled, "Aren't you showing a little too much skin?"

"Shutup." I hissed, throwing my cards at him. He must be cheating or dealing me bad cards… fine! Two can play at that game! I was about to steal one of the ace cards before the door behind me opened. The old finder came in and looked down, "Miss Selene- oh." He stared at my bare shoulders and looked at Tyki, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"We were just playing cards!" I corrected him, making sure he didn't mistaken this scene as something else.

Tyki smirked and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Don't lie to the nice old man." He began, gazing at me mischievously, "You just couldn't wait to take off your clothes…"

"What the hell!" I yelled, looking up at the finder, "No it's not that!"

"Well I guess I better leave, but Miss Selene we are almost to the coast. Come back to the cabin in ten minutes." He said before sliding the door shut.

I looked at the closed door in horror and turned my head to the chuckling Tyki. He covered his face and continued to laugh but he stopped as I got onto all fours and pulled his hand away from his face. He looked at me and raised a brow as I took away his cigarette and stood up. I whipped out my foot and slammed him to the ground, pressing my heel into his neck. I took the cigarette and put it into my mouth, taking in a long drawl before bending down to blow it directly in his face. "Next time you embarrass me, I'll kill you." I said darkly, dropping the cigarette in his face. He squirmed as the lighted tip hit his cheek and he quickly brushed it off, hissing at the burning sensation on his skin. He watched as I grabbed my coat and left the room, slamming the door behind me.

Tyki smirked and rubbed his cheek, "Selene Lok. We'll be seeing each other real soon."

--

I zipped up my coat as I walked through the second class car, anger fuming out of me. I nearly yelled at a kid who stepped on my foot but bit my tongue as I exited the car and entered the first class one. The finder seemed to be waiting for me and when he saw my angry face he smiled weakly and looked away.

"Hey, er…" I just realized I never got his name.

"It's Jon." He said calmly.

"Jon." I repeated, digging my nails into my palm, "It's not what you think. I got suckered into a game of poker!" I said honestly.

The finder Jon smiled at me, "Well, if that's the case then-" the train lurched to a stop, causing both of us to nearly topple over. Jon grabbed onto a wall while I unfortunately landed flat on my face. I rubbed my irritated skin and stood up, rushing to the nearest window and shoving my face against it. The train was traveling along the coast now and the train station was just a few miles away. The car shook violently and a flood of screams echoed from the second car. I looked at Jon and opened the window, "Try to get everyone in this car and have someone help set up a barrier!" I said before crawling out. I grabbed onto a ladder that was next to the window and got a good footing on it before I climbed up and stood on top of the train's roof. A soft breeze brushed through my hair and I could smell the salty scent of the ocean.

I walked carefully over to the second train car, hand at my side where my anti-akuma weapon rested. I could only get so far before the roof stopped. The train car had been ripped in half and the perpetrator was crushing pieces of the car into balls. The level two akuma was shaped like a cat with a heavy metal exterior. Its long tail was bladed and its paws were huge and clawed. That didn't look like a nice kitty to me. The akuma sniffed the air and turned its head towards me before picking up the ball it had recently made. The cat akuma picked it up with no trouble and threw it at me. I had to onto my back to avoid getting hit. I hopped back onto my feet, pulling out the dual elbow blades out from their case. I held one blade in each hand and held my arms out.

_Innocence…_

The jewels glowed bright green and soon the entire blades were encased in a green light. It looked like they were emitting an aura as the green light floated around the weapons.

_Activate!_

The catlike akuma whipped out its long bladed tail and swiped it across the roof of the train car. I jumped into the air and landed on the ground, gripping the handle on my blade as I twirled it around. The green light around the blade began to rotate quickly in a circle and I threw the spiral shape at the akuma. It grew in size and turned into a vortex of wind which turned into a tornado. The akuma jumped out of the way but lost an arm in the process. It hissed low at me and threw its tail at me again. I got hit in the stomach and the force threw me back twenty feet across the train track. I landed hard on my side and groaned in pain, pulling myself up before the akuma could run over and get me again.

The mechanical cat pounced on me and I quickly rolled out of the way before it could land on top of me. I took both of my blades and jumped onto the cat's defenseless back, cutting a large X onto its back. Before it could swing its tail back to hit me I jumped off and took good long strides backwards and watched as the machine fell apart. I sighed heavily and smiled, wiping the blood from my busted lower lip. "I win!" I said proudly before something heavy hit me in my lower back. I fell forward and turned my head around, eyes squinting as the sun blocked out the view of the person who had just freaking kicked me. I stood up and saw that it was the guy I played poker with earlier. I stared at him in a confused manner as he just smiled at me.

"My, my. You just chopped up that akuma like it was nothing." He said, slipping off his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were capable of." Tyki said simply, running his fingers through his hair.

My eyes widened, "Wait… did you command that akuma?!"

"Yes." He said, flashing a great wide grin at me. He combed his hair back and as soon as he did his skin began darkening drastically. I looked in horror as a crown of crosses decorated his forehead and a shiver ran up my spine as he glanced at me with piercing yellow eyes. He took his hand away from his slicked back hair and put it on his hip as he continued to look at me.

"N-Noah!" I gasped, taking a step back. I remembered hearing about them briefly from my teacher, but I never thought I'd encounter one… alone. His hand shot out and gripped my throat, causing me to choke and gasp for air. I grabbed at his hand and tried to pry it away but it wouldn't move. Tyki pulled me in close and placed his free hand against my chest where my heart was beating wildly. He smiled at me as his hand slipped through my clothing, my skin, my muscles, my bones… how could he do that? I felt tears well up at the corner of my eyes as he gripped my heart in his hands.

"Your heart is beating so quickly." He whispered, squeezing on it harder. I coughed and felt warm blood trickle down my chin. "Its fluttering in my hand… like a little trapped butterfly." His eyes widened and he had a sick look in them, like all of this blood and torture was pleasing him to no end. "Tell me Selene… are you afraid of death?"

I took all of the blood in my mouth and spat it out at his face. That was my answer right there, prick. It splattered all over his face and he quickly let go, letting me drop to the ground. "Ugh!" He wiped the blood from his face and glared down at me, "You're an interesting one, woman."

I spat out all of the blood from my mouth and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

Tyki towered over me, casting a shadow over his face. "Maybe." Was all I heard him say before he leaned down to get me.


	4. It was just a dream

Okay I uh… realized Cursed is totally messed up so I'm just going to rewrite it like I previously planned. I'm considering deleting it, but I kind of want to laugh at my writing as a sixteen year old. Maybe I'll just save it in a word document… hm. ;c

I want this version to have more point of views from both Tyki and Lavi. :)

R&R please.

----

I didn't want to experience the feeling of someone's hand wrapped around my heart. The thought made me shiver of someone having the power to hold it so easily in the palm of their hand. Tyki did not hesitate to grab me. His hands shot out like a viper and grabbed the front of my uniform. I tried to pull away as he lifted me up again but his strength was impressive. I lifted up my leg and slammed my knee into his chest, causing him to make a grunting noise. He glared at me and wrapped a hand around my throat to start strangling me again, "Why can't you just die gracefully like a woman should?" Tyki hissed at me, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. I merely coughed in response. I didn't have oxygen to make any witty comebacks. He was pleased by this; it brought a smile to his face.

"Now, no more playing exorcist. I've got things to do." He said as his hand dipped into my chest again. My whole body tensed as his hands once again squeezed against my heart. If he kept doing that, it was going to leave a nasty bruise. I'm pretty sure bruised organs hurt more than the bruises you'd get on your skin. He studied my expression intently like he was waiting for something. If he was hoping to see me start crying then he was going to be waiting all night. Tyki clutched my heart tighter, causing more blood to escape from my mouth. I was beginning to feel woozy and my vision was becoming foggy. Tyki frowned at me and soon his grip loosened. Was the look in my eyes not pleasing him?

"Tyki~ don't kill her." A childs voice called out from behind Tyki. He turned around and I could see a girl sitting on a pumpkin umbrella that was suspended in the air. I couldn't make out what she looked like but she was smiling at him, "The Earl needs to see you." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Hm." Tykis hand was soon gone from my chest. He dropped me on the ground like I was just a piece of trash. I fell on my side and my whole body ached with pain. I rolled onto my back and gripped my chest that felt like it was on fire. "Rhode, shouldn't you be in school?"

Rhode straightened her posture and frowned, "I got out early." She lied, glancing down towards me, "I want to play with her."

"She's a foul mouthed, stubborn girl." Tyki said, reaching into his pockets to fish out his pack of cigarettes.

Rhode smiled wickedly and slid off of the umbrella. She walked forward, coming closer to me. Rhode stopped and knelt down beside me, putting a hand on top of my sweaty forehead. "The stubborn ones are always the best to break." She said darkly before my body shut down from the blood loss. I fell into unconsciousness before I could even attempt to make an escape.

----

The room I was in was completely white. I don't know if there were walls… I was in this big white void. There were no doors or windows in this place, the only thing here was a chair and a mirror. I sat in this chair with my hands placed on the sides. I glanced at the mirror in front of me only to stare at my own reflection. What kind of dream was this? It didn't make any sense, but then most dreams never did. I just kept looking at myself until my reflection started to move. I-- _she_, lifted her hand towards her face. Her fingers brushed against the skin and then began tearing it away like it was paper. My eyes widened as my reflection tore away its face to reveal a beautiful woman.

She was tan with mesmerizing golden eyes. Her brown hair had turned dark, pitch black like the night sky. It was long and curled naturally at the ends. She smiled at me and stared at me, giving me shivers up my spine. "Who are you?" I spoke and broke the silence. My reflection ran her fingers through the front of her hair, dragging her bangs back to reveal her forehead. It was adorned with cross shaped scars, the same kind that Noah shared.

"I am you."

"NO!" I yelled automatically. This was a sick and twisted dream. I stood up from the chair, knocking it over behind me. The woman in the mirror merely chucked in amusement as I stormed towards the mirror, "Shut up, stop laughing! You aren't me, this is just a nightmare!" I screamed at her. She threw her head back and continued to laugh at me. My hands balled up into fists and I slammed them into the mirror, causing it to shatter and break. The room quickly turned black and I began to fall as the mirror was destroyed, but I could still hear her laughter ringing in my ears.

My head snapped up as I woke from the nightmare. I looked around and found myself sitting in a chair. I tried to sit up but my hands were tied to the arm rests. My legs were also tied up to the legs of the chair. For some reason I was wearing a dress and when I licked my lips I could taste lipstick. The room I was in was dark but there were candles floating around in the room, casting some light. I moved the chair an inch forward as I struggled to get out of the binds.

"You aren't going anywhere." I heard a familiar child's voice coming from a corner. Rhode skipped into view and stood in front of me, smiling happily. She placed her hands on my lap and smoothed down the dress, "I dressed you up; you're my new pretty exorcist doll."

"I'm anyone's toy. If you don't let me go I'm going to…" I trailed off. What was I going to do? Yell at her? That wasn't going to help. Rhode just continued to smile at me and pointed up. I glanced to what she was pointing to and gasped. Inside a pink bubble were my elbow blades.

"You can't hurt me without that." She said, resting her hands on top of mine, "Now, how many candles does it take to make an exorcist obedient?" Rhode asked, her eyes glittering with excitement. Behind her the candles began to move and tip to the side, revealing pointy bottoms. My eyes widened as I tried to count how many there were, but I lost count after twenty. Was she going to kill me with all of those? Rhode smiled at my expression and one of the candles shot out like a bullet, lodging itself in my arm.

I let out a gasp, grinding my teeth together as the pain radiated throughout my body. My fingers dug into the wood arm rests of the chair as I tried not to make any noise. Rhode didn't look very pleased with how I reacted. Did the whole Noah family have a sadistic side to them? She frowned at me and held up her hand as more candles advanced forward, "One," another candle rushed to me and stabbed me in the shoulder, "Two," I kept my jaw clenched tight and tried to hold back the tears that were fighting to come out from the pain. "Three," The third candle hit me in the thigh. I was starting to lose my control; I let out another gasp but didn't scream at least.

Rhode was becoming more frustrated with me. Five candles came forward, "Three plus five is-"

"Rhode, you need to do your homework." Tykis voice radiated from somewhere in the darkness. Rhode turned away from me, making a hmph sound. "I don't want to do it. I want to play with Selene." She said firmly.

"If you don't do your homework the Earls going to spank you." Tyki replied as he came into view. I glanced at him but his face was blank. What else was I going to expect him to look like? Maybe be all excited from the freshly spilt blood.

Rhode pouted and scooted away from me, "Fine. But I want to play with her again later." She said, glancing toward me fondly. That look she had made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Tyki held an unlit cigarette in his hand and put it against his lips, "Finish this little game of yours so I can go home and eat."

The candles inched back as Rhode looked at me, "We shall play again very soon, Selene." She said as a heart shaped door began to appear from out of the ground just behind her and Tyki. The doors swung open to reveal only darkness. Tyki walked towards it but waited for Rhode to follow. He sighed heavily as Rhode kissed me on the cheek before skipping over to him. He walked inside the door but Rhode hung back for a second, looking back at me.

"Good night, Selene." She said as her hand lifted up again. All of the candles that were hovering around in front of me shot out and stabbed me in multiple places of my body. It hurt horribly and finally I cried out in pain as she left. The door closed behind her and my mind was gone as soon as Rhode was.

----

"Selene?"

My voice was being called by someone familiar. Was this God? That didn't sound like God… but then how were you suppose to know how he sounded like? What if he wasn't a he but a she? Or maybe neither…

"Miss Selene, can you hear me?"

Of course I could hear them, they were very loud. I tried to open my eyes but the lids covering them felt heavy. As I tried to move other parts of my body they also felt heavy like bricks. I continued to struggle to gain control back over my body and finally managed to crack my eyelids open halfway. My vision was greeted by bright sunlight that caused me to close them automatically.

"Ah, you're awake Miss Selene."

I opened my eyes again, this time a little more than just halfway. I looked towards the voice and saw the finder who had been accompanying me on my mission standing over me. I looked away from him and started to look around to see where I was. The room was white and pointed to hospital room. Great, I hated the hospital. I got the feeling back in my upper body and proceeded to pushing myself up. The finder leaned forward to help me but I shrunk away from him, "Where am I?" I asked before coughing. My throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

"In the hospital. I found you unconscious after the akuma attacked the train. You sustained a few injuries but nothing life threatening." He replied.

Nothing life threatening? I got stabbed with a million candles, I should be dead right now from the blood loss and shock. I pursued my lips and looked down at my lap. Had the whole experience with the Noahs been some kind of nightmare? It had felt so real that I was certain it happened.

"Water?"

"Oh," I looked up towards a glass being held out in front of me. I lifted my hand towards it, wrapping my fingers against the cold beverage, "Thank yo-" I stopped as the reflection in the water had a dash of red to it. I glanced up and saw a familiar teenager grinning at me. I pushed the glass away and crossed my arms against my chest. "What's he doing here?"

Lavi frowned and set the water down on one of the nightstands before sitting down on my bed. I inched over to the side, not wanting to be that close to him. This only made him smile again as I tried to get away from him. It was the finder that spoke up first as we played the "Stay away from Lavi" game, "Since you were injured the Order thought it would best if they assigned you a partner for your mission."

"Yea, I'm going to help you out." Lavi added, patting my legs that were covered by the bed sheets.

I jumped as he hit a few bruises that were there, "Ow!" I said with a hiss, glaring at him. I honestly didn't mind having a partner, but I would have taken anyone but him. Why did they stick me with Lavi? He was okay… but he always looked like he wanted to get me alone in a closet. If that ever happened he'd find himself getting knocked out before he could do anything inappropriate.

"Oh, sorry." Lavi apologized, scratching the back of his head, "I forgot you're legs are hurt."

I continued to glare at him. Maybe if I did this he would go away. It didn't seem to work, he just continued to smile at me like a happy idiot. The finder cleared his throat to cut through the awkward tension, "We are suppose to depart as soon as you wake up, but if you wish Miss Selene you may rest for another day."

"No, I'm fine. I've dealt with worse before." I replied. I didn't want to waste time that could be used finding innocence in a hospital bed. Besides, I hated hospitals. I didn't like being secluded to one spot. I needed to move around.

"Alright. I'll let you get ready and then we will leave shortly after. There is a train leaving in an hour or so that will take us to France." The finder said before he turned and disappeared behind the curtain that they used to make your bed more private. You could never have privacy in a hospital though.

I looked at Lavi who hadn't moved an inch, "Can you go so I can change?" I asked him.

He blinked at me and tilted his head to the side, "I thought maybe you needed help putting your uniform on."

"Get out of here or I'll give you another eyepatch."

"Okay! Geez." Lavi said as he stood up from my bed and departed, finally giving me privacy. I pushed the covers off of me and slid my legs off the bed. My body hurt every time I moved it, but it was doable. My uniform was laying on one of the chairs. I wanted to take a shower, but I doubted they would let me use it without assistance from a nurse. So with a heavy sigh I got began to change. I would just have to shower when we got to France.

----

Lavi's POV

Selene Lok, age nineteen, born on April 6th in America. Her blood type is O positive and she likes to dress like a boy. Her innocence is an equipment type with the ability to control wind and create it into a weapon. That was everything in her profile that the Black Order carried for all exorcists. She didn't have anything that made her stand out except the fact that she dressed like a tomboy. I don't understand why she does it; she would look cuter if she didn't but… I also heard she was raised by men. Maybe this stopped the growth of her feminine side.

We didn't talk much as we traveled to the train station. She had stayed silent and stood as far as she could from me without making it seem that she wasn't with our group. For some reason it was pretty humorous to me. I enjoyed bugging Kanda, but having her glare at me was better. Selene looked positively adorable when she acted tough, but I know there's more under that exterior. We got a first class compartment as always and the finder opted to stay outside while she and I sat inside the room.

Selene sat by the window and I sat across from her. She just looked outside and pretended I wasn't there while. I studied her closely and memorized her physical appearance before she looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"What are you staring at?" Selene snapped.

This made my lips curl into a smile, "Your pretty brown hair." I said. It was long and came down to the middle of her back.

"I want to cut it but my teacher said he would kill me if I did."

I blinked at her. If she cut it then she would definitely look like a boy. Her long hair was the only thing that made her appear as a girl. "Don't cut it, I like the length." I replied honestly.

"Then I'm definitely cutting it later." She replied.

Selene looked back towards the window and I frowned. This wasn't going to be a fun mission if she acted like this the whole time. I leaned back in my seat and crossed one leg over the other. I wanted to get her to talk more but I had a feeling it would be a while before she openly conversed. "So what happened during that akuma attack? Did you pass out after you killed it?" I asked curiously, wanting to get the story accurate.

I saw the tension appear on her face as I brought up the subject. She looked at me and there was something haunting in her eyes that quickly disappeared, "I… I don't know what happened." She said, looking down at her lap, "I thought I encountered Noah's but… maybe I was just dreaming."

I raised a brow to her response. She knew about the Noah? I thought besides me and Bookman we were the only ones with this knowledge. I pursued my lips and curled my fingers through my thick hair, "What did they look like?"

Selene didn't answer for some time. She took a few minutes before she started to describe them, "One was a tall man with curly black hair… and the other was a little girl."

My body froze as she described the last Noah. So she had met _her_? It made sense now if she thought it was all a dream. That was her power after all. I let my arm fall back down onto the chair and let it rest there as I stared at Selene. She should be completely broken after encountering a Noah, but here she was sitting on a train going to France. Why hadn't they killed her? It didn't make any sense… unless they had some interest in her. This was peculiar indeed and I would have to remember this conversation for my records.

----

Ta-daah. All done.

Too lazy to proof read as usual. ;x

I hope you liked the Lavi PoV. I thought it would be more interesting to put those in the story.


End file.
